Talk:Coach
I'm gonna miss playing as bill...--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"a rabid grizzly bear"]] 01:36, 14 June 2009 (UTC) lol--User:TeriffiedToxic Brandy Bub 17:31, 11 July 2009 (UTC) BILL ROCKS!!! But Coach looks sick! --Kirby888 02:45, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Does anyone else notice how on the beta picture on coach's main page, it sort of looks like he's beat-boxing? I might be steryotyping, and i know he isn't, but it sure looks like it, doesn't it? SuperMutantSlayer450 :Well, actually he's in the middle of the animation to heal someone else. DAWeeE1 20:35, 16 August 2009 (UTC) i know he is, just, it duz look like it, though. SuperMutantSlayer450 I liked playing as Bill too... But, nobody seemed to mention what the initials on his shirt mean. I thought it was a valid possibility that FHS could stand for Fairfield High School...? Can someone possibly add that to the page? Umbreon-0 14:15, 31 October 2009 (UTC) :It's already on the page, Umbreon...[[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten'♠]]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 18:38, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Plus, Fairfield is in Penn, and Coach is down south. ...Oops... Sorry, didn't realize that. Well, that's why you're the administrator =D... Please don't kill me >_< Umbreon-0 17:26, 6 November 2009 (UTC) Guys I started the Coach quotes Page Ima need Alittle more help with more quotes!!!:D User:Francisfan3 8:41 PM ,Jan 13, 2010 : maybe hes from windsor forest high school(WFHS) kind of confused. OK, so coach says "Last time I saw my Grandmotha'", does he mean he saw his grandmother for the last time, I.E. her death bed? Since he is forty, I really doubt that his grandmother is still alive. :Maybe his Grandma is dead but the witch or something killed her? The Home-Base The Message Desk 17:38, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Since she told him to "pray harder cuase it ain't workin", I'm guessing he saw her after the infection struck? DeathBlade182 18:12, 6 August 2009 (UTC) :Perhaps his grandmother is a witch and coach wants to kill her to free her from torment? The Home-Base The Message Desk 18:32, 6 August 2009 (UTC) actually, the more i think about it, he was referring to something else, my theory, he was a teenager or something, and his gran-mama had cancer or tuberculosis, some terminal disease. and when his family was with her on her death bead, she was talking to them, "cause it ain't working!" probably refereed to her still dying even though they were praying hard, and used this as a way to make sure coach perused the family's history of religion. coach referees to his experience because now he finds it so fitting. l4d historianLegofan94 01:05, 9 August 2009 (UTC) :My friend, that's some very convincing explanation :o DeathBlade182 17:49, 9 August 2009 (UTC) I try my best =) l4d historian:[[User:Legofan94|Legofan94] 21:41, 9 August 2009 (UTC) A big black guy that gives orders and likes chocolate? Reminds me of Doc Louis, of Punch-Out!!.. maybe there are gonna be some more references like that, or maybe it's just my mind going wild.. incident or not, still awesome.SegaFortress 15:27, October 23, 2009 (UTC) lol Aratinga A.''Ѭ'' 15:18, October 23, 2009 (UTC) That's what I thought of too 20:47, October 23, 2009 (UTC)Pikmin1254 SEGAFORTRESS IS A ZOMBIE HIS MIND IS GOING CRAAAZZZYYYYYY SHOOT IM SHOOT IM SHOOT IM Ummmmm Wtf...? Religious? No, cynical The speculation that he is religious is too much of a speculation. An interpretation would be that he is actually quite cynical towards the idea of praying and such. This can be seen in his comment about his conversation with hi grandmother. Also his food court comment could also be a cynical or snide remark, mocking the people who relied on prayer to save themselves, and Coach took this and joked about himself by copying them and praying that the food court is okay, knowing that it would be unlikey (just like how its unlikley that those who prayed were safe). I agree. Sign your posts.--[[User:Irish Shamrock1|'Irish Shamrock1♣']] 15:11, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :Have you heard the quotes? He sounds pretty serious. Or at least he doesn't sound snide. Imperialscouts 02:05, January 19, 2010 (UTC) : :"Naturally, Religious People aren't Violent,"... This doesn't seem like very solid support, is there really any correlation between how religious and how violent someone is? ::Sometimes they believe they are doing the right thing, even if it is Violence so it's not exactly a Solid Fact. Post Sign next time. 94.195.236.134 The Chocolate bar. That Chocolate bar that coach is holding seems to be a "Kit-Kat Bar" by the shape of it. I know, I notice the littliest things. Guys: LOOK AT THE BADASS BLACK GUY! Me: is that a kit kat bar? Guys:???? --Kirby888 00:13, October 30, 2009 (UTC) :Eh, no. It's a "Choc Heli". Read it again more closely. StrongIntelligent ::Lol, what an idiot. Coach's silhouette a problem? I think, due to his size, he will be an easier target for infected and friendly fire. If this is true, it may put the player playing as coach at a significant disadvantage. Thoughts?--Irish Shamrock1 18:43, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :I think that's racism, lol just kidding. Yeah that may be a disadvantage. Aratinga A.''Ѭ'' 19:08, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :: Maybe, but I doubt the disadvantage will be significant. Imperialscouts 19:16, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Scouts-- Even the most insignificant disadvantage can be used to the advantage of the versus SI.--Irish Shamrock1 20:02, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :I'm not arguing that. Yeah, I retract my previous statement. Imperialscouts 20:07, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Whenever i play versus, coach is always the most hurt of the teams, and is usually the first character dead. I don't know if it has to do with his size, or if the noobs are always assigned to him.Drakulas77 07:37, December 17, 2009 (UTC) coach fife high school some of you might have noticed that the character Is wearing a blue and gold shirt that has "FHS" written on it. well FHS stands for Fife High School which is a school that has blue and gold for their colors and is located in the seattle area( I know this because i go to that school) and the company that makes the game (Valve)has its headquartes located in Seattle. I have a friend that has heard confirmation of this from an employee of Valve. So that solve that mystery. The character coach also looks like a combination of Fife High School's two main football coaches, Mr. Nevin and Mr. Cooper. You can check out the school's website at fifeschools.com and the coaches at http://www.fifeschools.com/fhs/athletics/football/coaches.htm -- 01:03, November 11, 2009 (UTC)Daniel Trebushnoy :Seriously? Your joking. Sorry, but now way in hell. For one, stay up to date; Coach now wears a purple and yellow, not blue, and he never had gold. Seattle is in Washignton, this game takes place in the South, like Louisiana and Georgia. You shouldn't trust your friend, because they're obviously lying. Valve wouldn't base characters off of random people. This is obviously just a thing to attract people to your site. Okay? --[[User: Supermutantslayer450|'Meester SHOGUN]]450 ROAR! 02:05, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Okay soooo you guys are pretty much DUMB. The colors on his shirt are purple and yellow.. could be gold. There is a small town called Lafitte and a school called Fisher High School which is about 30 minutes south of New Orleans. If anything I would guess that the school they are trying to "portray" would be Fisher High School. SOOO YEAH. Definitely not anything about Seattle. :Better yet, Franklinton High School in Louisiana has the colors purple and gold. They may be portraying this school, though we don't have any black coaches. Dragonblaze-052 05:40, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :Just throwing this out there, but Fletcher High School's Coach Hester bears a striking resemblance, and while the jersey he's wearing in this picture is white and purple, our school colors are purple and gold. 01:03, July 1, 2010 (UTC) To add to the similarities between Coach Hester of Fletcher High School and Coach of LFD2, Coach Hester is from Atlanta, Georgia, while Coach is from Savannah, Georgia; Played Pro Football until he was injured and now coaches at a highschool whose initials are FSH and whose colors are Purple and Gold. I don't know if this is a mute point now, but I am still interested if this could be the guy. : : :It could mean foley high school in lower alabama thier coaches uniform is the exact same : Coach's real name? Bill's real name is william overbeck so I'm curious what coach's name is It is a mystery! By the way you forgot to sign your post. --VaultGuru 03:59, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Oh sorry heres my username Merpmaster25 01:55, November 23, 2009 (UTC)Merpmaster25 Maybe the almighty FiveDog knows the name of this glorious authority figure? Merpmaster25 02:00, November 24, 2009 (UTC)Merpmaster25 For Five's sake, people, we're talking about Five Dog here! He knows all, he's just not telling. :P--[[User:Irish Shamrock1|'Irish Shamrock1♣']] 15:09, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Oh I will tell all, my friend. For the right price, of course. --Five Dog [[User talk:Five Dog|'Talk']]Read 17:12, December 16, 2009 (UTC) ::I'll give you my left arm. No lies. :3 Little sister7364 21:16, March 15, 2011 (UTC)Little_sister7364 Inappropriate comments will not be tolerated. Nick knows his name? At the beginning of Dead Center, where the survivors don't know eachothers names, Nick still calls Coach(via the vocalize button)... well, Coach, like he usually does. Is this the same on the PC, or is it simply an oversight with the 360 version?--CloudT 05:38, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Perhaps he said it because of Coach's clothes and calling him -a- coach rather than knowing his name. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten'♠]]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 05:46, November 22, 2009 (UTC) I agree with Jo, he probably called him a coach due to his clothes.I know I would.Also, maybe they knew each-other beforehand?--Wee!Woohoo!Broccoli! 00:20, November 23, 2009 (UTC) :Just thought I add that Rochelle has no idea. When she walks past Coach, who died, she will (Well, they do have varied dialogue) something like "Do you think Coach was his first or last name?" Powers38Talk 04:47, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Hotel death quotes ''There seem to be no lines referencing Coach's death if he dies before the survivors reach the elevator in the first map of Dead Center, whereas the others all have at least one. '' Sure? If you get kim killed, Ellis may saw "Aw, i was hopin' me an' Coach could be friends". He NEVER says this after the Hotel. Of course, if someone could back em up on this, then it'd be appreciated. ''Nelo Angelo 9 '' 19:20, January 7, 2010 (UTC) I know that, in the elevator, if Coach dies before they hit the button, there are lines discussing his name. "Anyone catch the name of the dead guy?" "I dunno, he just called himself 'Coach'." Izzybutt (talk) 14:31, April 15, 2013 (UTC) WHere did the food part from the notes go? I think it should still be in there. plz put it back in. Vandalism The Coach article got vandalized several times by an unregistered kid. Here's his IP adress: Feel free to ban him if you wish. I've noticed that he's also vandalized several other articles, couple of which i've restored.Glitch12 19:06, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Indeed. I've caught him on several other aticles as well. 19:09, May 5, 2010 (UTC) man, that's one nice IP Address. [[User:Fycan| Fy]][[User:Fycan|'can' ]] fahy-kan @ 07:11, May 27, 2010 (UTC) I know a wikia is able to be edited but isn't there some kind of lock button that'll prevent un/registered users from editing? I mean the kind of lock that'll only make like anyone from moderator and up the only ones that can edit. Lightna 11:54, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Coaches notes section is pretty obviously wrong. Some fool put that coaches movement speed is low but defence high, because he is overweight. Even though anyone who has ever played the game knows that neither is true. Would change it myself but am not a member so someone else will have to do it 16:44, July 28, 2011 (UTC) That's ridiculous, Coach is not ugly , -Bill is more like retired and so he sacrifice himself because he is sterile !!!! hahahahhah :) 09:46, October 2, 2011 (UTC)